Sonic the Hedgehog Oneshots (SonTails)
by AltermateEgo
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the title, Although I'm not sure about the rules of one-shots. I assume its just to write each chapter without continuation between them, So that's what I'm going to do.
1. 1 The Unnamed

**First off, Holy hell was I a drama queen. I hope none of you had to see that. But hey I'm feeling slightly better now. Anyway I wrote this because I was bored at like three in the morning so don't expect too much. Also, I must have deleted the other story at one point soo... Whoops?**

* * *

Unable to sleep, Tails got out of bed. _Maybe we should take some time apart, I probably just need some time to think,_ Tails thought to himself, But was quickly interrupted by a phone call.  
"Hey, Sonic. Why'd you call so late?" Tails asked, Yawning halfway through.  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Sonic sounded out of breath, Which seemed very unusual for him. Before Tails could respond, Sonic was already continuing the conversation.  
"Now that I think about it I could have called tomorrow, But I'm here now soo... Me and some friends are thinking about going to this party that's happening on Saturday, You up for it?" Sonic invited. Tails gulped, Parties were never his kind of thing. He was about to deny his request when Sonic yet again continued the conversation by himself.  
"Cool, See you on Saturday 8 o'clock! Bye, Buddy!" Sonic squealed and slammed down the phone, Leaving Tails to wonder where would they meet up or if they would meet at all.

Saturday came around and Tails was waiting around in his bedroom for Sonic to respond to any of his messages. He had no idea where this party even was. _Maybe I should just go to bed_ , he thought _It's not like I want to go to this party anyway._ He laid down on his bed, Looking out the window at the bright stars above. The moonlight shining through the dusty glass. Suddenly a rock bounced off of his window, And then another one. He got up to look at who was throwing the rocks and it was Sonic, Who was sporting some ridiculous looking 'fancy' outfit.  
"Sonic what on earth are you doing throwing rocks at my window? And what's with that get-up!" Tails hissed, Whatever Sonic was planning he was an hour late to do it.  
"Tails come outside I've got something to show you!" Sonic shout-whispered, Trying not to disturb anyone. Tails was suspicious at first But decided to go down anyway. He opened his front door to find Sonic holding a gift, Neatly wrapped with turquoise paper. Upon opening it Tails found a box of mint candies, And the posh kind too.  
"I knew you liked them, So I asked around to see what the best kind was!" Sonic stated proudly. Tails was speechless, He'd never told Sonic that he'd like those.  
"How did you...?" Tails started to ask before being cut off once again by Sonic who turned around to reveal a backpack. It took him awhile to realise what Sonic meant.  
"Cmon Sonic, I'm too big for that now!" Tails knew he wasn't getting out of this but he wasn't going down without a fight.  
"I've got somewhere I want you to see, But you can't keep up on foot." Sonic looked proud again for coming up with a good point. So Tails climbed in the backpack as Sonic zoomed away.

Shortly after he had gotten in the backpack he climbed out, Only to realise that Sonic had taken him to the beach. Tails looked at Sonic with a confused look, He'd only just remembered about the party.  
"I thought we were meant to be going to a party?" Tails sat down in the sand and stared up at the starry sky above.  
"You seemed distant on the phone so I cancelled the plans for something more special." Sonic sat down too and wrapped his arm around him. _How in the world did he hear me as distant when I barely said anything?_ Tails wondered, But quickly shifted his mind to why Sonic had called it special.  
"I just wanted to know if you're okay? With this relationship I mean." Sonic's usual smile faded into something more serious.  
"Of course I am! You know I like you! It's just..." Tails trailed off, And just stared into the distance for awhile before finally responding "Do you think we should tell the others? Y'know just to clear things up?" Tails asked with a sigh, As he turned to Sonic.  
"I don't really know myself to be honest." Sonic looked into his eyes "I wouldn't think it's that big a thing to warrant an explanation. But if they ask we should probably tell them."  
"Yeah, You're right." Tails agreed, He was feeling a little bit better. Sonic wrapped his arm around him and ruffled his hair, as Tails smiled up at him. They both looked up at the sky, It had started to snow.  
"You cold? We could go back if you wanted?" Sonic asked, Checking his watch "Actually we'd better go back anyway it's getting late."  
"Okay Sonic." Tails replied happily as they walked back hand in hand.


	2. 2 Missing

**Hello its me again. Decided to write another chapter of whatever the heck this is. I don't know what I'll do from now on, Or if I'll upload again. Its One in the morning and my second day without sleep. Life is hard, And I'm not even an adult yet. I figured out where my depression came from and I'm trying to sort that out, But no one cares about that. If I don't come back here again, Thank you soo much for reading, And I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote at my one time of happiness. I did it again -.- return of the drama queen. I hope you ignore this.**

* * *

It was past midnight. The Moon was shining as bright as a golden ring, There were Stars of all different shapes and sizes. Snow was falling gracefully like paper in the wind, And Sonic was staring out at it all. It was a beautiful night, But he had too much on his mind to notice. Sonic pressed the light switch and flinched a little as the light turned on, Revealing his once dark room. It was surprisingly organised and there was little mess, Even the books on his wooden bookshelf were in alphabetical order. Tails must have tided it up, He thought to himself before sitting down at his desk. He let out a long sigh and slammed his head into a book that was resting on the table, Tails had been missing for more than a week now and anyone had yet to find him. Ever since he asked that question, No... THE question, Tails had vanished. He opened the book and tried to take his mind off things, But found it hard to focus. If the police couldn't do anything why would he be able to, He thought when his mobile started to ring. It was Knuckles, One of his best friends. But that didn't matter, He didn't want to talk right now. He declined the phone call and stared out the window again. Watching the snow drift down gently, The Stars twinkling above. His phone rung again, He knew Knuckles well enough to know that he wouldn't give let this call go. So he answered.  
"What do you want Knuckles, And why are you still awake?" He didn't even try to sound happy, There was no point.  
"Sonic buddy, Stop being depressed. That's not going to solve the problem." Knuckles was starting to sound angry, All previous calls between them had been like this and he was starting to dislike it.  
"Why don't we go out and find a nice place that sells Chilidogs? I'm sure there's one open somewhere, Plus that'll give us a chance to chat." Sonic sighed he knew he wasn't going to get out of this, So he agreed to go.

The two friends were walking down the icy brick road, In total silence. The frozen plants littered the outside of the barely lit path. Knuckles had never been good at helping people feel better, But he had to try something. There were no places open selling food, So they sat down at a bench they found in the park. Sonic looked down at his feet and sighed again before turning to Knuckles' troubled looking face.  
"I've never seen you like this Sonic and I don't like it, I want to help in any way I can." Knuckles looked at Sonic, He had tears in his eyes. He tried to think of something fast. "What if it's just Eggman up to no good again?" Sonic gave Knuckles a confused look before he spoke.  
"Eggman died, Remember?" Sonic stood up and looked in the direction of his apartment, He wanted to go home and leave this pointless conversation.

Knuckles was about to speak again, But Sonic shushed him. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a two-tailed figure. Just staring at them from the distance. Sonic rushed towards it, Tears of joy welling up in his eyes. The figure moved closer to Sonic and then they were standing face to face.  
"Tails...?" Sonic inched closer "Is that you?"  
"Sonic I'm soo sorry about this, About everything!" Tails hugged Sonic, Tears flowing down his cheeks. Sonic looked down at Tails as Tails looked up at him and they both smiled.  
"Tails, Why'd you leave us? You could've at least told us where you were going." He asked, Wiping a tear out of his eye.  
"I needed some time to think, Where no one could disturb me." Tails looked down and blushed slightly "And the answer is yes." Sonic blushed, No one else knew about this except for them and Knuckles, Who was trying to spy on them but his dreadlocks were peaking out from behind a wall.  
"Knuckles, You keep this a secret 'til we are ready to announce it okay?" Sonic looked over at Knuckles who just squeaked out a tiny Okay.  
"C'mon guys" Tails put his arm around Sonic "Let's go home."


	3. 3 Carnival

**I most probably wont start writing again, I was originally going to start writing again when I feel less depressed but it always comes back one way or another. With that said enjoy this thing, Whatever it is.**

 **Hey again! Didn't think I would upload again this soon but hey! If I don't write my ideas down I'll just forget them. I've started to realise a lot of these chapters have the same plot. Sonic/Tails do something, Love stuff the end. That's due to my inexperience to even be able to talk to humans. So I might have to do some _shudders_ research on the whole love thing. Its that or I just change this from all Sontails to just the daily lives of the Sonic cast with some Sontails sprinkled in, Which I don't really want to do. (also eggman died last time?! I must have been in a bad place idk what was going through my head) That's all for now cya! :D**

* * *

 _The day had finally come, The day Sonic promised to take me to the carnival!_ Tails thought to himself, He was really excited about the day ahead of him. There was still a little time left before Knuckles arrived to pick him up, So he decided to tidy up a little bit. Putting each and every book, game and piece of clothing back where it belonged. After about an hour of this his doorbell rang, So he put on his lime green backpack and rushed down the stairs frantically. He slammed the door open, Revealing a smiling Knuckles, And a Sonic waiting in the back seat of a slick, black car.  
"Hey Knuckles!" Tails burst with excitement once again, Before realising and toned it down a little "Good to see you! It's been too long."  
"Yeah it has, I still haven't been able to fix that radio. Could you take a look some time?" Knuckles asked, His 'fixing' was gently smashing it with a hammer a few times and hoping it worked.  
"Sure I'd be happy to, But we should get going as soon as possible to avoid waiting in all the queues" Tails ran past Knuckles and sat in his car next to Sonic. The car had a red leather interior and tinted windows with little star patterns in them. It even had some kind of mechanical cup holder, But it looked like it had been gently smashed with a hammer a few times. Tails wondered how Knuckles was able to afford all this, He'd never heard anything about him being rich.

"Hey, Sonic! No Amy today?" Tails didn't notice the lack of Amy until he'd entered the car and was a little worried.  
"No, She backed out when I mentioned you were coming." Sonic said quietly, They both knew why. Amy hadn't accepted that they were together now, And they knew she never would. At this moment Knuckles stepped inside the car, But in the seat next to the driver's seat.  
"Knuckles, Don't you drive?" Tails looked confused until this fancy looking person dressed in a tuxedo stepped into the front. Sonic and Tails looked at each other for a moment before blurting out in unison "You have a chauffeur?" They were both in shock but quickly realized Knuckles hardly ever talked about himself.  
"Should we get going then?" Knuckles peered over to the back seats where both Sonic and Tails gave a nod.

"So Sonic, What ride should we go on first when we get there?" Knuckles had a jokey tone in his voice, And Sonic knew exactly how to play along.  
"How about we go on that new one, You know the one that was barely tested?" Tails sank in his seat, He'd been soo pumped up about going somewhere with Sonic he forgot what the rides were like.  
"I'm joking buddy! You can choose if that's alright with Knux." Sonic turned to Tails and gave him an apologetic smile.  
"Thanks, Sonic! You're the best." Tails stared into Sonic's eyes for a moment before they both blushed slightly and looked out their windows. Many trees and rocks sped along into the distance as they drove further and further away from their home, And into the lush open fields where the Carnival was set to take place.

Finally, They'd arrived! A massive neon pink and yellow sign greeted them overhead saying "WELCOME TO THE CARNIVAL" and a smaller wooden sign under it only visible to those with good eyesight "we couldn't think of a name so it's called carnival."  
They took a slow walk into the Carnival, Taking in the sights. Screaming children begging to be let on rides, Various stalls and mini-games that were more than likely rigged and the smell of candy floss in the air. Tails looked around for a little bit, Searching for a ride that was safe but not too safe so he wouldn't look too much like a scaredy-fox.  
"How about this one?" Tails pointed to a massive elevator-like structure that seemed to swing up and down randomly. Sonic and Knuckles had a worried look on their faces "If you want to?" They all stepped into the machine and strapped themselves in.  
After the ride had finished Sonic and Knuckles looked slightly ill whereas Tails was happier than ever. They went to sit down on a nearby bench to give themselves a rest.  
"That was fun! What did you guys think?" Tails turned to them and his smile faded a little "I can already guess you didn't like it." They nodded.  
"Okay then, I'll give you some time to rest. I will go get some cotton candy while you decide what we should do next, Sound okay?" Tails looked at both of them again, He thought they looked too ill for cotton candy but this was just an excuse to get away.

 _How am I going to get rid of Knuckles, I've got plenty of time. Think Tails Think!  
_ "Hi. What can I getcha?" The monotone sounding women behind the counter asked. Tails then brought the cotton candies back to Sonic and Knuckles who were starting to look a little better.  
"Here you go!" Tails handed them the candy and sat down next to them, "Have you decided what you want to ride next?"  
"Yeah actually, I'd like to go on the Ferris wheel," Sonic replied, His mouth full of candy.  
 _Now's your chance! Quick do something!  
_ "You wanna go on it just the two of us?" Tails asked quietly, Knuckles looked like he was in a deep train of thought so he wouldn't have heard anyway.  
"Yeah, That'd be cool!" Sonic stood up and told Knuckles where they were going.  
"Okay, I'll be here if you need me!" Knuckles turned his head back the way he was facing and continued his deep thoughts.

The park was getting quiet, The sun was almost setting and the sky was turning red. They boarded the Ferris Wheel together and sat next to each other, Admiring the sunset together. Tails turned to look into Sonic's eyes for a moment, Before reaching in for a kiss.  
"I love you Sonic" Tails blushed a little before Sonic kissed him back.  
"I love you too Tails."


End file.
